


The Anything Box

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 words of..., Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Drabbles reposted from various FFA prompts. 1. Slavefic, 2. Death, 3. Canon-divergent AU, 4. Kink Exploration (Gladio/Ignis), 5. Deaging, 6. Driving, 7. Kink Exploration (Prompto/Ignis), 8. Surprise Kisses (Gladio/Ignis), 9. Sunlight, 10. Self-Smashing/Self-Made, 11. Virgin (Prompto/Ignis), 12. Superstition, 13. Jus Primae Noctis (Noct & Ignis gen), 14. Lucian Promises (Regis/Weskham), 15. Shaving (Ignis/Prompto), 16. Goldfish (Noct & Ignis gen), 17. Silences (mpreg, abortion), 18. Game Night, 19. Something Borrowed (Ignis/Gladio, Ignis/Ignis' Uncle arranged incestuous child marriage) 20-22. Just Fucking Die - First, Second, Third (deathfic), 23. For You (Gladnis, mpreg), 24. No Wrong Way (gen)





	1. Slavefic (gen)

"So, Ignis," Prompto said. "Your dad just... bought him for you, like some kids get goldfish or puppies?"  
  
Noct paused their game. "He's a person." He glared at Prompto, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whose parents sold him when he was a kindergartener, yup," Prompto agreed. " _Dude._ "  
  
"It's a good position. And he _likes_ his job, I know he does."  
  
Prompto rubbed the wristband he wore because, as his parents said over and over, _we rescued you, you're free_. Noct didn't know about that. Noct was just starting to realize that as long as Ignis was a slave, he'd never really know if Ignis liked _him_ or not.  
  
Even though he was a prince, Prompto felt sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/298313.html?thread=1691962185#cmt1691962185


	2. Death

Noctis' silence is terrifying as they release Prompto from the torture rack. Gladio catches his lifeless weight as he falls, and lays him down. Ignis kneels, skimming bare fingers over brutal injuries, face blank.  
  
"Can't carry him home," Gladio points out, hating to be the reasonable one.  
  
Ignis concurs, and turns the cell into a crematorium. The heat is unbearable.  
  
Noct's eyes glow red, the same dangerous magic as the flames. _Kings of Lucis_ he keeps repeating, and the ring sparks with summoned power.  
  
Gladio feels ill. He wanted Noct to become a worthy king, but he never wanted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/299222.html?thread=1697018326#cmt1697018326


	3. Canon-Divergent AU (gen)

Cor cries when Gladio falls to Gilgamesh. He meets up with Noct in Lestallum to report Gladio's death. Noct is shocked, but clams up tight; Prompto is horrified, and Ignis... well. He watches Cor closely, as if judging his failures. 

Cor replaces Gladio going to Altissia, accepting Cid's castigation, and hoards the blame for everything that goes wrong. His fault Ardyn tricks Noct on the train; ultimately, he's why Noct is lost, he's certain. He stabs Ardyn, there before the crystal; the man laughs at him, spreading his arms wide. "An immortality of failure," he proclaims grandly, "how _delightful_ to be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/288794.html?thread=1634304794#cmt163


	4. Kink Exploration (Gladio/Ignis)

Ignis starts fucking Gladio when they're both, Gladio says, hormonal teenaged idiots. Crownsguard training is pretend fighting but it draws real blood, and Ignis _likes_ when Gladio overpowers him. One time Gladio tosses him too hard; Ignis' lungs empty when he hits the ground. He's fighting to breathe, but his cock is visibly hard and Gladio's concern fades into amusement.

"You're kind of twisted," he says, jerking him off rough and fast in the gym where anyone could walk in. Ignis gasps as he comes, lightheaded, and when he can talk again vows to give as good as he gets.

*

Ignis dies from his injuries in Altissia. He's brought back, of course, and all but his blindness heals. Gladio, though, acts like he's fragile; after losing Noct Ignis can't bear that.

He hunts and trains, until one day Gladio says, "We never spar anymore."

Ignis unleashes a feral smile. "Let's rectify that, shall we?"

That night, Gladio comes to his bed. Sex is dismayingly different now. Ignis cannot bear having his hands restrained; Gladio needs reassurance.

"I figure," Gladio says when Ignis broaches the topic, "we had fun figuring this shit out the first time. Second time's bound to be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/294356.html?thread=1666242516#cmt166


	5. Deaging (gen)

"The fuck?" Noct snapped; no one told him to watch his language.

The kid Prompto'd scooped up from the battlefield stiffened in his arms, traumatized by monsters and now, angry strangers.

"Not a status effect," Gladio declared. Kid-Ignis eyed him warily. "Probably poisoned himself again. What the hell was he cooking?"

"'m sorry," Ignis said. He kept apologizing and clinging, and it made Prompto's heart ache. "I'll be good."

"You're already the best," Noct said, taking a step forward to gamely pat Ignis' shoulder. "I'm the king, I don't lie."

Ignis gave him a familiar, yet now adorable, skeptical glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/298235.html?thread=1691620603#cmt169


	6. Driving

Driving is a skill that's inevitably lost without practice; Ignis knows this, but he'd been behind the wheel on a daily basis since age fifteen. He's a good driver. He settles in the driver's seat and acquaints himself quickly: gearshift, windshield wipers, parking brake.

Gladio's voice from the back seat cuts into his inventory. "Forget the blinkers, hit the road."

Ignis frowns at the rearview mirror, but turns the key. "How's Talcott?"

"Alive," Gladio says, grim. "I'll keep him that way long as I can. The road's straight, we don't even need to turn around."

" _We_?" Ignis takes a breath and eases the truck forward. He's shocked by how hard it is to judge speed; he makes Gladio read the speedometer, in addition to backseat driving. After the first few kilometers, he almost feels confident.

"Daemon ahead," Gladio says; Ignis' gloved hands tighten on the wheel. "Tiny. In five, four, three, two – "

The truck shudders with impact, and Ignis hears it dragged under the wheels, shrieking.

Springs creak as Gladio shifts. "It's roadkill, no worries."

" _Eyes on the road_ ," Ignis grits out, jaw tight, still blind, and praying he doesn't drive them all to an early grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/287460.html?thread=1623990244#cmt162


	7. Kink Exploration (Prompto/Ignis)

Ignis bruises easily. Under his impeccable button-down is mottled evidence of fights and exertion that horrifies Prompto at first, though Ignis scoffs that it's nothing. Prompto touches gingerly, and then harder, seeing how Ignis' eyes go dark and his breath hitches. They start sleeping together, and Prompto leaves his own marks: finger-bruises around Ignis' wrists, bites along his hip bones, a red palmprint on Ignis' ass that – mortifyingly – lasts over a week.

The bruising is worse after Ignis is blinded: from falls, walking into things, battles. People feel sorry for him, and Prompto doesn't like to think what they'd say if they knew he got off on knocking Ignis around. But it's not like Ignis doesn't ask him for new marks, and after sex, in each others' arms, he talks drowsily about love. So really – what do other people know? Some marks are more than skin deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/285344.html?thread=1611766688#cmt161


	8. Surprise Kisses (Gladio/Ignis)

Gladio knows he's being a dick; Iris has been saying so since they limped back to Lestallum. He'd told himself anger was needed to push Noct into action, but now Noct's gone and Gladio's... an asshole, most days. Which sucks, because Ignis swallowed his pride and asked for help figuring out how to fight, but Gladio's got no patience.

"Guard _up_ ," he snaps, but Ignis just barely sidesteps a fist to the face, and Gladio's _done_. He sweeps Ignis' legs out from under him and follows him down, pinning him like it's the only way he can keep him safe.

"Let go," Ignis snaps. Great: now they're both angry. " _Gladio_."

"Make me." He wants a fight, but Ignis shoves up and instead presses a firm, warm, perfect kiss right at the side of his mouth. Gladio shatters, sobs ripping out of him, and Ignis wrestles him into a hug and holds him until the storm abates.

"How did you know?" he asks, spent and bewildered that he'd had so much pent-up grief.

"Well," Ignis says, stroking his hair absently. "I was trying to seduce you."

Gladio's laugh sounds rusty, disused. "Even though I've been a dick." Ignis shrugs; there's something fragile in the line of his mouth that pulls at Gladio's heart. "Give it another try, then. Put your back into it."

He's flipped over and held down while Ignis shuts him up with vengeful, irritated kisses; for the first time since darkness fell, he starts to hope.


	9. Sunlight

Ignis oriented himself with magic in battle, but Gladio didn't realize he also depended on it for basic mobility until all magic fled at Noct's death. Ignis stumbled his way to the throne room, and nearly fell off the great staircase. Prompto caught him, mistaking clumsiness for grief.

They took walks after the dawn, Ignis learning how to interpret differences in lighting and heat.

"Magic was better, huh," Gladio said, rueful, as Ignis tripped again.

"Sunlight is a blessing, dearly gained." Ignis held out his skinned palm in Gladio's direction, trusting and patient; Gladio, rebuked, pulled him to his feet.


	10. Self-Smashing/Self-Made

Fausta hates raising her nephew. She's terrible at it, always at a loss. Soon after he moves in, he throws out his comics and well-worn plush moogle, saying _they're childish_. He's six. "Fine," she snaps. She keeps the toy, but doesn't return it: he's so proud when he stops crying himself to sleep.

Next he exchanges television and video games for dense nonfiction, and then beloved piano lessons for cooking. He announces he's lost his taste for sweets, too.

King Regis compliments her. "Ignis's become quite the young man."

 _He should have been more,_ she holds back, curtsying instead. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/325354.html?thread=1868524010#cmt186


	11. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is a virgin.

"Seriously?" Prompto's tipsy; he grins, on the verge of laughter. "You've never – "

Ignis' expression goes very, very fake, like when he's lying about his eyes hurting. "It was a joke," he says stiffly. _Liar._ "I think you've had too much to drink."

"If you're into dudes, I'd be gentle with you," Prompto promises, feeling protective and chivalrous, and also suddenly horny, imagining Ignis in bed. "I just winked, by the way."

Ignis takes a moment longer than expected to refuse, which Prompto reads as curiosity warring with propriety.

"No strings attached. Unless you're into strings. I'm easy."

"Apparently so." Ignis bites his lip; Prompto crosses his fingers. "I... couldn't bear being mocked."

"Hey." Prompto touches Ignis' arm, then trails his fingers up to curl at the back of his neck, trying to impart comfort. "We're gonna laugh, because sex is fun and naked people are funny, but I swear on the Crystal I won't."

"There simply wasn't opportunity," Ignis says, reflexively closing his eye, like he's afraid of Prompto's reaction.

Prompto rubs behind his ear with his thumb and says, "Opportunity incoming," as he leans in for a kiss.

To no one's surprise, Ignis is a fast learner.


	12. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto just wants Ignis to stay.

After the dawn, Ignis began recording what he knew about the royal family, magic, and history. He let Prompto read the parts about the trip they'd taken with Noct, so he could choose appropriate photos to add. Ignis' handwriting was still flawless.

"What're you going to do when you're done?" Prompto asked. He imagined Ignis working to get printing presses running and libraries built.

He hadn't anticipated Ignis saying, "My plan had been to lay down and die," with a quirk of his mouth as if assuming Prompto would be amused.

Prompto started buying Ignis notebooks superstitiously, to keep him alive.


	13. Jus Primae Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king's right to the first night.

"Did you know this?" Noct demanded, voice shrill, shoving a book at Ignis. "Kings taking their Crownsguard's brides' virginity."

Ignis collected himself. He'd given Noct the best sex education he was capable of (despite personal inexperience), explaining about consent insomuch as a 12-year-old could understand.

Which was inadequate in the face of learning one's revered ancestors were legally entitled to rape.

He began, "I can't say it never happened," but Noct cut him off.

"What if I did that to you? Slept with your wife – husband," he corrected himself. "Is that why dad's friends never married? Except Uncle Clarus."

*

Ignis sucked in a breath. "Your father knows better than to abuse his power, I would hope."

Noct glared with such betrayed rage that twin tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's my _name_. Jus primae noctis."

"Ignis fatuus is a daemon," Ignis snapped, "and yet I've not led you astray and eaten you. Fancy that." He banked his own temper, not wanting to fight. "We cannot change the past. We can only strive to create a better future, choosing good over evil." He looked Noct in the eyes. "A king who fights to redress injustice is a king worth following."


	14. Lucian Promises

_I'll be back for you,_ Reggie promised with a parting kiss, but Weskham never thought he meant it literally. He was saying: I wish we could stay together, that things were different. But Reggie would never choose love over duty. Weskham loved that about him, even as he watched him leave, heading back to a wife, a war, a son, an ignoble surrender and a sacrificial death.

Reggie's son also promised to return as he departed for enemy territory, and Weskham saw so much of his father in him that his heart ached with foreboding: he'd see none of them again.


	15. Shaving

"I'll make it worth your while," Prompto said, dropping his voice to what he hoped was seductive, possibly sultry.

Ignis stared at him for a protracted moment, and just because he couldn't see didn't mean his gaze didn't make Prompto squirm. Finally, he cocked his head as if in mild curiosity, and asked, "Am I correct in assuming you're offering sexual favors?"

"Win-win," Prompto said breezily.

Ignis made a counter-offer; that was how Prompto ended up naked on the bed, turned on and simultaneously terrified of the blade gliding over his balls.

At least he got to keep the goatee.


	16. Goldfish

Noct returned from the midsummer festival with a bowl of goldfish. Despite Ignis' best efforts, they were gone by week's end, and Noct was sullenly angry.

"I'll buy you more," Ignis offers. "From a reputable shop."

Noct replied sharply, "When my father dies, I'll be king."

Ah. Ignis sat down next to Noct. "Not for many, many years, the Six willing."

A scoffing noise, and small hands curled into fists."What if _you_ die?"

"I will never leave you alone," Ignis promised recklessly – who knew the future? But Noct grabbed his hand, and they both took comfort in the lie.


	17. Silences

Prompto wants to say he understands. The world is dark and Iggy's blind; he hunts, solos dungeons, and would always choose Noct over a potential child if necessitated, even if it fucked him up. No one's having children in the apocalypse, he doesn't say, just tells Ignis sure, he'll go with him.

He doesn't ask about the father; Ignis doesn't say. Iggy's barely unsteady after the procedure. Only back home does Prompto give in, asking if he's okay. He says yes – no surprise – but lets Prompto make him a cup of tea, and doesn't brush away the hand on his shoulder.


	18. Game Night

Prompto told Ignis King's Knight had been rebooted the first night of their annual remembrance camp-out. "I'll download it for you," he said, and snagged Ignis' phone. The world was not healed – would not be for perhaps another hundred years – but things like this called up the past, in a dreamlike and uncomfortable way.

Ignis was blinded over half his lifetime ago, but hearing the familiar music he had to bow his head to keep from staring at the empty fourth chair, expecting Noct to be sitting there, competitive scowl in place.

"It's not as good as it used to be," Gladio proclaimed after a few quiet minutes. "I brought cards."

"Good idea," Prompto said. He sounded like he was crying, too.


	19. Something Borrowed

"So, do you and Ignis – you know," Prompto asks. His face burns, but he's fifteen, hormonal, and curious. He lowers his voice. "Have sex."

Gladio glares. "He's married." Prompto's jaw drops, and Gladio scrubs a hand across his face. "He was married to his uncle when he became Noct's advisor. To officially be a Scientia, or something."

Prompto's stomach churns. "His uncle's, like, sixty." The mental image replacing the Ifrit-hotness of Gladio and Ignis together is... nightmarish. "Fuck." He hugs himself, chilled. "You love each other, though."

"We shouldn't," Gladio says with finality, and Prompto closes his mouth, all questions fled.


	20. Just Fucking Die - First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three short fics for the FFA "Ignis Scientia Should Just Fucking Die" drabblefest.

Prompto's happy when he answers the phone; it's been a while. Then Gladio says, in this rough, controlled, _furious_ voice, "So Iggy just fucking died," and Prompto's heart drops like a stone.

"What?" he says. His throat is already tight with shock. " _What_?"

"They're bringing his body to Causcherry, I'll take him home." Gladio coughs wetly; a moment later, Prompto realizes he's crying.

"I'll be there before nightfall."

"We fucked up," Gladio says. "We should have – "

"He wanted to be alone," Prompto reminds him. In the back of his head, a poisonous thought blooms: _maybe this was why_.


	21. Just Fucking Die - Second

The coerls had been bad enough, but the fall over the cliff had _really_ screwed them over, Ignis thought. The damage would have been negligible with magic; now, it was terrifying.

"Just a bit further," he told Prompto. Every step was agony, searing fire going through him as he strained to pull Prompto onward. Every ten paces Ignis stopped, checked Prompto's breathing. Near midnight, he wasn't anymore.

Ignis lay down next to him, hand brushing over blood-tacky hair. "I tried," he said. He was too dry for tears. He put his arm over Prompto's still chest, and closed his eyes.


	22. Just Fucking Die - Third

Ignis marked years with funerals. Gladio and Prompto, Aranea and her mercenaries, Takka, Cindy, all the hunters; Talcott and Iris. He left Lucis for the labs and strongholds of Niflheim; returned to take up residence in Angelgard and rage.

He wrote books, painstakingly, by hand, and brought them to the city. He learned the terror of being captive and tortured, and the sweetness of stealing his freedom again, even in the ruin made of his body. He didn't heal; he suspected he would never. He prayed with every breath to just fucking die, but the gods as ever were silent.


	23. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not 100 words /o\ sorry...

Gladio's glad for post-dawn medical care, but when he asks Ignis "What'd they say?" and just gets a weary headshake in reply, he feels like punching a doctor. He doesn't; he goes and sits next to Ignis and listens to him explain why him getting pregnant is _medically inadvisable_. 

"It's fine," Ignis concludes. "I was simply curious." His hand strays up to rest over his heart, which the ring apparently scarred, all those years ago when it stole his vision and burned through his skin.

"You want a kid," Gladio corrects. In the decade they've been together, he can think of only a handful of things Ignis has ever asked him for, most on the level of a backrub. Ignis as a rule does not _want_. Gladio would give him the world if he could; anything to stop him from the ghastly process of disposing of his heart's desire. "I'll do it. For you." Ignis' eyes go wide and his breath catches. Gladio grins and leans his forehead against Ignis'. "Go on, knock me up."

"What, here in the corridor?" Ignis asks, mock scandalized. He can't help his sense of humor; Gladio gives him a moment to get over the need to joke, his eyes closing. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't fuck with you about this," he says, and Ignis nods. They both know Gladio can be an ass, but messing with Ignis now would be unforgivable. "Like I said. For you."

Ignis kisses him, right there, with people walking by. Gladio doesn't mind; he's imagining explaining this moment to their kid, the story of how they came to be born.


	24. No Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There truly is no wrong way to love a chocobo. (drabble and a half)

"Not saying I'm starving," Prompto tells Iggy, when they've all met up east of Caem. "Because some people literally are and me, I get three squares a day, but I've trained my stomach to growl the entire national anthem. Wanna hear?"

"No," Gladio and Ignis say in synchronicity. "I've got just the thing," Ignis continues. "If you'd care to wash the rice for me..."

"O-M-G, you have rice," Prompto moans, and Gladio tells him to knock off the sex noises, he's embarrassing Iggy.

Ignis makes a mouth-watering dinner.

"Where's you get eggs?" Prompto asks.

Ignis smiles. "They're sticky potatoes mashed with carrot powder."

"But so good," Prompto gushes. "And the greens!"

"Just wild onions."

"Take a compliment, man." Prompto shovels in another heavenly spoonful. "And I love how juicy the cockatrice is, where'd you even find one these days?"

"Thank you," Ignis says demurely. After a moment, he asks, "Seconds?"


End file.
